


The Time Has Come

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Lotor Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor Week, Lotor Week 2017, Lotor taking the throne, Other, Unbeta'ed, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lotor Week Day One: 10,000 Years





	The Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor Week Day One: 10,000 Years

Lotor giggles as he ran around the throne, his father being nowhere in sight. He jumped up onto the throne, barking fake orders onto no one.    
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Zarkon and the guard who was supposed to be watching him.    
  
Lotor ran off the chair and over to his father, fear filling his eyes.    
  
“You were supposed to be watching him,” Zarkon growled, his tone fill of anger.    
  
“I’m sorry, father. I wandered off, it’s my fa-” Lotor tried to explain, instantly being cut off by his father’s thundering voice.    
  
“Silence. Guard, you are to be punished for your failure. Find the witch,” Zarkon snarled, moving passed Lotor and walked to the throne.    
  
Lotor looked at his father before back to the fear stricken guard. Lotor reached out to comfort him but was pushed away, the guard giving a sad look before disappearing beyond the doors.   
  
He hadn’t been seen since that day.    
  


****Lotor stood above his dying father, watching his life force slowly slip away.  
  
“You’re weak,” Lotor hissed, walking away from the room and entering the throne room that was all too familiar to him.   
  
“10,000 years I’ve waited for this wondrous moment. And now, it’s finally mine,” Lotor mumbled, to himself, assuming his place on the throne.  
  
His generals soon entered the room, standing around his chair.   
  
“Now, I, Emperor Lotor, will be giving the orders.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This week is gonna kill me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
